1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hose clamp for fastening a hose to a pipe and more particularly, to a high-strength hose clamp, which is durable in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a hose clamp according to the prior art. According to this design, the hose clamp comprises a binding belt 10, and a screw holder 12 holding a screw 15. The binding belt 10 has a through hole 11 in the flat head thereof. The screw holder 12 has two mounting plates 13 respectively fastened to the side notches on the flat head at two sides of the through hole 11 of the binding belt 10, and locating rods 14 respectively extended from the mounting plates 13 at two sides and inserted through the through hole 11 from the back side toward the front side and then respectively clamped on the front surface of the flat head of the binding belt 10 in four corners around the through hole 11. This design of hose clamp is still not satisfactory in function because of the following drawbacks:
1. The through hole 11 is a big hole that weakens the structural strength of the flat head of the binding belt 10. Therefore, the flat head of the binding belt 10 may be deformed or damaged easily during installation.
2. When rotating the screw 15 to fasten up the hose clamp, the torsional force thus produced may cause the mounting plates 13 to deform and to disengage from the side notches of the flat head of the binding belt 10.